Marvel Universe/D
Deadeye Deadeye is a hired mercenary from Latveria and a member of a group called the Sensor Squad. He wore standard combat fatigues, a bandana, and special goggles equipped with a laser-scope lens. His goggles could also project holographic images. Deadeye and his cohorts were hired by Victor von Doom to break into a vault at Spectorcorps in New York City to steal back a priceless personal heirloom. While Deadeye got to work cutting through the vault door with his laser-lens, the rest of the Sensor Squad fought off a security guard named Cray as well as the costumed Avenger, Moon Knight. Deadeye created a hologram to fool Moon Knight's perceptions, but he saw through them and set off an incendiary device that buried the villain beneath a pile of debris. Deadeye emerged and tried firing a laser at Moon Knight, but the hero dodged, and the blast struck Deadeye's compatriate, Impact, instead. Moon Knight got the drop on Deadeye, leveling his truncheon at him, forcing him to surrender. Deadeye's goggles Deadeye wore a special pair of goggles that served multiple functions. In addition to providing him with visual protection, the left eye could also emit a laser beam that was intense enough to cut through solid metal. The goggles could also project a hologram that was convincing enough to fool an opponent's perceptions. Desert State University Desert State University (DSU) is a college located in the town of Navapo, New Mexico. It advertises itself as a testimonial for man's hunger for knowledge. The dean of DSU is Harvey Slater. One of its preeminent professors is Doctor Herbert Josiah Weller. Like any school, DSU has suffered its share of problems over the years ranging from increased tension due to rising tuition costs to volatile campus demonstrations. One of the most notable students to ever attend Desert State University is Robert Bruce Banner, who was a student of Herbert Josiah Weller. Years after Banner suffered an accident that transformed him into a giant green monster known as the Hulk, he returned to DSU in one of the Hulk's infamous rampages. Dean Slater ordered the school evacuated, but Doctor Weller refused to leave. He remained on the campus grounds and confronted the Hulk. He tried to calm him down, but when he referred to him as "Banner", the Hulk only grew more incensed, causing considerable property damage on the campus grounds. Dick Brown Dick Brown was a middle-aged man who lived in the suburbs of Central City, California. He was the husband of Gladys Brown. Dick and Gladys were sitting out by their pool and she complained about how it wasn't quite warm enough yet to fill the pool with water. Suddenly, a man named Scheuring (who had been thrown from across the street by Machine Mane) landed in their pool. Dick felt it was a good idea that he put water in the pool. Dolenz system The Dolenz system is a stellar system located in an unknown region of the universe, possibly even in the Hercules star cluster. Its only known planet is Laxidazia. Several years ago, the Magus brought the forces of the Universal Church of Truth to Laxidazia, killing many of the race's troll subspecies. He imprisoned Pip Gofern and brought him back to the church's homeworld on Sirus X. Doombot A Doombot is a robotic facsimile of Doctor Doom. Doom uses Doombots not only as servants, but also as decoys, oftentimes monitoring their actions from afar.